Will You?
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: While taking a walk and after some visits from Spain's crazy friends, Romano gave Spain the thing he needed to ask Romano a very important question. Spamano (Spain/Romano) fluff! Rated T for Romano's potty mouth and curl!


Will You?

**A/N: This came to be when Cera and I were role-playing via text. She was being Romano while I was being Spain. At one point I was also France and Prussia and she was Italy. I thought this came out rather cute. ^_^ Enjoy~! Sadly, I own nothing.**

Romano and Spain were walking in the city, Spain talking and laughing while Romano just grumbled and gave a few nods every once in a while.

"Lovi~!" Spain tried to get Romano's attention, grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me tomato bastard," Romano snapped and tried to shrug off Spain's hand.

"But Lovi~! That's not you said last night~..." Romano blushed slightly and Spain smiled wider. "Not after I..." Spain poked Romano's curl, causing Romano's face to become redder.

"Don't touch that bastardo!" Romano hissed.

"That's not what you said last night..." Spain began to stroke the curl, causing Romano's face to grow redder.

"Chigiiii! Stop touching that!" Romano hissed again through his teeth.

"Fusosososososo," Spain merely laughed and pulled Romano into a hug, twisting the curl between his fingers.

"CH-CHIGIIII!" Romano blushed and strained his face, trying not to moan.

Spain let go of the curl, much to Romano's releif, and began to poke his face. "Your face looks like a tomato."

"Cazzo bastardo..." Romano turned his head so he wasn't looking at Spain's goofy face.

Spain smiled and gave his signature laugh before looking out into the distance to see one of his friends. "Hey Francisco! Check this out!"

Romano's eyes widened and he began to yell, "CHIGIIIII! Keep the wine bastardo away from me, bastard!"

France began to approach the odd pair while Spain protested, "But he's my friend Lovi~!"

"I don't care!" Romano yelled, hiding behind Spain.

France walked up to Spain and greeted him. "Bonjour." He looked behind Spain and spotted Romano behind him. "I see votre amour is viz you."

Spain smiled and nodded. "Yeah~!"

Romano crouched behind Spain, cursing himself. "Chigi..."

"Onhonhonhonhonhon," France laughed. "Vy must you alvays 'ide from me Romano?"

Spain smiled and moved over a little. "He's just shy."

Romano moved back behind Spain and said, "I'm not shy, bastardo!"

Spain gave him a confused look. "Then why do you hide from my friends?"

Romano tried to make himself even smaller, "... CHIGIIIII!"

France just stared at the two before saying, "Vell... I 'ave zings to do. Au revoir~!"

Spain smiled and waved as France walked away, "Adios~!"

Romano glared at the Frenchman from behind Spain. "Cioa, cazzo bastardo..."

"Why don't you like my friends, Lovi," Spain asked, a little saddened.

"The albino and the wino are pereverted," Romano said, poking out from behind Spain.

"Did somebody mention ze awesome?" The two nations turned to see Prussia walking up to them.

"No!" Romano hid behind Spain again. "CHIGIIII!"

"Vow relax." Prussia held up his hands. "Hiding from ze awesome is so unawesome."

Spain smiled. "I just got finished telling France he's shy."

"I'm not shy, bastardo!" Romano yelled, punching Spain's lower back.

"Fusososo." Spain just kept smiling. "The pain will set in soon."

Romano's annoyance grew at the fact Spain didn't care and punched him again.

Prussia gave his signature laugh while Spain just kept on smiling. Romano glowered at his lack of effect.

"So." Spain addressed his friend. "What brings you here?"

"Ze awesome me vas gong to visit mein Birdie ven I heard mein awesome name." Prussia put a hand to his chest in gesture.

"I didn't say your name, albino bastardo!" Romano yelled from behind Spain.

"I heard albino," Prussia said. "So you must have meant ze awesome me."

Romano glared from behind Spain and quickly ran out to punch Prussia before retreating to his original spot behind the Spaniard.

Prussia strared at the two of them before finally asking, "Did he just hit ze awesome me?"

"Lovi!" Spain yelled, looking behind him.

"Che?" Romano asked.

"You just hit my friend!" Spain yelled.

"So?" Romano asked. "Damn bastard deserved it..."

Prussia glared at Romano. "Ze awesome me does not get punched. Anyvay, I need to visit mein Birdie."

"Ok!" Spain waved at his friend, who was speed-walking away. "Adios~!"

"Well so much for that considering I just punched him," Romano muttered and glared at the leaving Prussian.

Spain looked at Romano with saddened eyes. "Lovi~! Can't you at least try to get along with my friends...?"

"Pereche?" Romano asked, shooting him a glare.

"Because," Spain said. "I love you and care about them so I want you all to get along."

Romano blushed slightly and muttered, "Tomato bastard."

Spain gave Romano a confused look before he started smiling again. "Awww, are you blushing because I told you I love you?"

Romano's blush worsened and he stuttered slightly. "Ch-Chigi! No!"

"Awww, yes you are." Spain smiled even wider at Romano's red face. "You're blushing even harder now~."

"N-No!" Romano hid his face, not wanting to Spain to see him blush.

Spain hugged Romano tightly and said, "Awww, you _do _love me."

Romano began to push Spain away, struggling to get out of his grip. "CHIGIIII!"

Spain suddenly felt very sad. "Why don't you hug me back for once...?"

Romano stopped struggling and looked at Spain in surprise. He slowly began to lift his arms, awkwardly returning Spain's hug. "Tomato bastard." Romano pulled away rather quickly and muttered something.

"Awwww, thank you Lovi." Spain smiled wide, releasing Romano. "But I didn't catch that last part. What did you say?"

Romano blushed. "I said..." Romano repeated himself but it was still far too quiet for Spain to hear.

"Lovi, I still can't hear you." Spain kept smiling, Romano's annoyance growing.

"I SAID TI AMO BASTARD!" Romano shouted, blushing fiercely.

Spain looked shocked for a moment before he smiled again. "Awwww, gracias mi amore~! Te quiero tanto~!"

Romano blushed harder and crossed his arms, pouting. "De niente, bastardo..."

Spain smiled softly and pulled Romano back into his embrace. Romano hugged himback for about three seconds before pushing him away again.

"Ve~! Fratello, I heard you yelling~!" The two nations turned to see Italy standing nearby. "Did you finally admit you love Big Brother Spain~?"

"Yeah, he did." Spain smiled at the northern half of Italy while Romano glared at his brother.

"No, I didn't!" Romano glared at Spain. "Bastardo."

"Ve~, but fratello..." Italy's smile faultered. "I heard you yell 'ti amo'~!

"He did tell me~!" Spain insisted that Italy was right and Romano had said he loved him.

"Molto bene~!" Italy clapped his hands together, his smile returning.

Romano glowered while Spain smiled wide, his face resembling Italy's. "I know~! I'm so happy~!"

"Ve~!" Italy looked over at his brother glaring at the floor and yelled. "Hug therapy~!" Italy tackled Italy in a hug, Romano struggling and flailing wanting to get his brother off of him.

"CHIGIII!" Romano tried pushing his brother away. "Get off of me!"

"Awwww~! I want to help~!" Spain jumped on top of them both in the hug, wrapping one arm around each.

"Ve~! Yay~! Group hug~!" Italy smiled and wrpped an arm around Spain, the other still around his brother.

"Get off!" Romano yelled, still struggling to push them away. " CHIGIII!"

"Awww, but group hugs are fun~!" Spain hugged them both tighter. "Especailly with mi amore and future brother-in-law."

"Ve~! Che...? Fratello!" Italy looked at his older brother. "Are you and Big Brother Spain getting married~!"

Romano flushed and looked at Spain with confused eyes. "Ch-Che!?"

"Well..." Spain reached a hand into one of his pockets. "Would you...?"

Italy became very excited, speaking rapid, Italian phrases, too fast for Spain to understand.

Romano blushed a deep shade of red. "Ch-Che...?"

Spain pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you...?" Spain opened the box to show a shining, gold band with four, small rubies embedded in it.

Italy began clapping in excitement while Romano blushed."...If you're going to propose, do it right, bastard!"

Spain smiled and said, "Ok." He got up, pulling Romano up with him. Italy scrambled to his feet and watched as Spain got down on one of his knees. "Lovi..." Spain held up the already open box. "Will you marry me?"

Italy held his breath, waiting for Romano's answer.

Romano turned around. "... You didn't do it right, bastard..." He glared at the ground, blushing.

Italy's face fell, but it quickly lit up again as he thought of something. "Oh~!" He ran over to Spain and bent down, whispering, "Use his full name Big Brother!"

Spain's eyes widened and he smiled. "Gracias, Feli."

Italy beamed and said,"No problemo~!" He ran back to his original spot next to his brother.

Spain smiled and turned back to Romano. "Lovino Vargas, South Italy, also known as Italy Romano, will you marry me?"

Romano turned back around to look at Spain and blushed the deepest shade of red Spain had ever seen. "I- Si, I will marry you..."

Spain shot back onto both his feet and tackled Romano into another hug. "Gracias, Lovi~!"

Scratch that last part. _That _was the deepest shade of red Spain had ever seen. "Si, de niente..." He awkwardly returned Spain's hug and muttered, "You better be honored, bastard..."

"Ve~!" Italy beamed at the both of them. "Contratulations, fratello~! Congratulations, Big Brother Spain~!"

"Awww, thanks Feli~!" He took the ring and placed it on Romano's finger. "You've made me very happy, Lovi."

"De niente~!" Italy said, neither Spain nor Romano really caring at this point.

Romano's face turned yet _another _shade darker and said, "W-Well... Ti amo, bastardo..."

"Awwww, Te amo, también~!" Spain smiled and rested his forehead against Romano's.

"I need to go make pasta with Germany~." Italy waved and turned around. "Ciao." Italy skipped away, leaving the two. Romano's blush had died down a decent amount, leaving it a light red.

Romano watched Italy go and made sure he was completly gone before he quickly leaned up to kiss Spain's cheek.

"Awww, gracias, Lovi." Spain kissed Romano's forehead in return, causing the red of Romano's face to darken.

Spain continued to hug Romano tightly while others stared at the two, Spain uncaring.

Romano did feel a little awkward and tried to push Spain away. "Bastardo, people are staring."

"Ok~." Spain, too happy to protest, rolled onto his side, allowing Romano to get up.

Spain got up as well and Romano began to walk away. But Romano paused and looked back at Spain. "... C-Come on, Bastardo..." Romano held out a hand to his new fiance.

Spain smiled warmly at Romano and took his hand. "Te amo, Lovi."

Romano blushed even more, "S-Si... Ti amo, troppo..."

Spain smiled and began to walk to his house, Romano following behind, still holding his hand.

End

**A/N: It's so cute! *dies* But seriously, this came out rather well. My role-plays with Cera usually do. Cera is a good Romano and I can be a pretty good BTT if I do say so myself. Anyway, reveiws and constructive criticism are awesome~! Flames will merely bounce off of me and be used to roast marshmallows for smores.**


End file.
